Rain
by AcropolisGD
Summary: "...Why?" The boy asked himself.


_Based off "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights reserved to Nickelodeon._

* * *

 _RAIN_

Tears were forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe what has happened. At first, he thought it was some sort of nightmare but after it had happened, he knows it was real but right now, he was at home and needed to forget about it.

He looked out the window from the living room. The rain was dropping from the sky at a heavy rate. Some of the water hit the glass. He looked as rain was streaming down the window. He found it a beautiful sight to see.

He watched as a raindrops hit the window and formed a heart. The boy looked at it for a few moments before half of the heart separated from one another.

The lad had to try his best to not burst. He didn't want anyone in the house to find him making a scene.

He looked up at the sky and see a silhouette of what appears to be a Latina female with black hair. The boy glared at the faint figure before it disappears from his sight.

He put his head down, eyes were downcast. "...Why?" The boy asked himself.

* * *

 _Lincoln Loud was heading to the arcade to meet up with his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago. He wanted to play a new game that was recently installed._

 _Since it was pouring rain, he had to bring his jacket in order to protect him from getting wet._

 _When the ashen-haired boy reached his destination, he expected the latina to be at the entrance since he was gonna run a little late but was surprised when she wasn't there._

 _Not wanting to get wet, he headed inside the arcade. When he entered, he saw some teenagers kissing, on the lips. He looked disgusted, reminds him of how his older sister, Lori, and his boyfriend, Bobby (Ronnie's older brother), would constantly kiss each other in front of their siblings but he shouldn't be thinking about that since he is gonna do it in the future._

 _Lincoln decided to just walk around the arcade so he doesn't die of boredom. He can see kids playing the arcade machine, eating or doing romantic things. As he walked for a few minutes, he looked between two teenagers and saw what he thinks is a purple sweater that belongs to a certain girl. He walked over to the sweater girl, hoping it was Ronnie Anne._

 _After going around the teens, the snow-haired boy indeed saw Ronnie Anne but saw her talking to another boy. He was about to walk over to the duo but things got worse from there as he saw them getting close to each other, he hopes they weren't gonna do he thought they were gonna do. Their lips touched one another and..._

 _They kissed..._

 _Lincoln eyes widen at what he was witnessing, his girlfriend, the one he had trust in, the one who he had spent his money on stuff to impress her, was cheating on him._

 _He was heartbroken by the sight. He pinched himself, thinking it was a nightmare. After the third pinch, he looked at the duo, who were doing the worst kind of kiss, tongue wrestling, and realized what he thought was a nightmare was actually reality. He didn't want to see any more of this and leave the arcade._

 _The rain was pouring down violently. Great, even mother nature is mocking him from above. He decided to just run home, not caring if he slips or anything._

 _While running, he felt tears began to form in his eye. He could've just let them out since no one is gonna see it anyways due to the rain but he held them and continue running home_.

* * *

Lincoln Loud has been home for the past few hours, trying to forget the little incident back at the arcade. He felt like crying right now but he needed to get over it and not act like a big baby about it.

 _"Lincoln?"_

The sole-Loud boy jumped when he swore he heard a voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see his dear eldest sister, Lori Loud, who wore a worried expression. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Lincoln forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows. "You really think I would believe that lie?"

"What are you talking about?" His voice started to crack.

Lori sighed, grabbed her brother by the hand and took him to the couch. They both sat down and then an awkward silence occurred. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, breaking the silence. Her brother didn't respond, instead, he stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with his sister. "Come on Linky, I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." More silence filled the air for a few moments.

 _"Ronnie Anne..."_ He finally responded in a low voice.

Lori arched an eyebrow. "What about her?"

 _"S-she, S-she..."_ The poor boy started to stutter. It's not easy trying to explain to anybody why you are suddenly depressed and all that shit. His lips started to quiver, he felt tears trying it's best to escape its cage.

"Come on Linky, you can say it."

 _"...K-kissed a-another b-boy!"_

As the word finally came out of his mouth, he couldn't resist anymore and started to bawl his eyes. The pain of seeing the one you loved betray you in the cruelest way possible is what fucks happiness in the ass.

The seventeen-year-old couldn't bear to see her little brother heartbroken. Seeing her only brother cry is what set off her big sister instinct.

She pulled her brother into a comforting hug. The heartbroken boy buried his face in his sisters tank-top. The tears pouring down the lad's eye were staining Lori's cyan tank-top but at this point, she didn't care, she needs to focus on the objective, comforting her little brother.

Lori was mad that this little slut named Ronnie Anne decided to cheat on her little brother, why didn't she just say that things weren't working out? What does she see in Lincoln that made her cheat? The blonde needed to talk to her boyfriend about his sister's ungrateful action.

As he continues to sob, Lincoln was thankful that his sister was there for him. Unlike that stupid ass bitch who wears a purple sweater, Lori cared for the people she loved and would never betray them in which can lead to crazy action, like suicide. The two Loud siblings continue to hug each other.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a raindrop hit the same window that the boy was looking at early and formed a heart, but instead of splitting in half, it stays glued together. The boy opened one of his eyes and looked at heart-shaped raindrop and smiled realizing that it isn't separated.

It just gets to show you that in life, there some people out there that will not like you but that doesn't mean that there are people who will love you within their heart.


End file.
